User talk:Preator
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! - Enzo Aquarius 22:43, 2 March 2006 (UTC) Television shows not directly Star Trek related Please do not create articles for such shows as "ReBoot", because, despite being parodies or tributes to Star Trek, they are not Star Trek related. In addition to this, we already cover them all in as much detail as we desire on Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (television). This is not Wikipedia, where these articles might be welcomed. Our goal for these is to have a minimum of information, and then point people toward a more detailed source. Something we already have done for "ReBoot". Please keep this in mind when creating articles in the future. -- Sulfur 15:28, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Romulus It was destroyed in the prime timeline, not the alternate one. – 23:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Alternate Timeline To be clear, the destruction of Romulus is NOT in the alternate timeline. It occurs in the normal flow of events with the original Kirk, Picard, DS9, every single Star Trek episode/film up until the new one. The alternate timeline was created AFTER the destruction of Romulus when Nero went back in time.- JustPhil 23:39, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Take it to the talk page and stop adding it back. You're wrong. Simple as that. If you go back in time you change the future of that timeline not the timeline you went back in time from. — Morder 23:52, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::I have protected the Romulus page. When the protection is over, discuss the issue first before making changes to the article. In this case, the reason the article is that way has been explained to you.--31dot 00:11, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::Just so we're clear: it is very clearly established in the film, via Prime Spock's mindmeld with Alternate Kirk, that the destruction of Romulus took place in the time Prime Spock is from. The supernova occurred in 2387 of the prime timeline and destroyed Romulus in 2387 of the prime timeline. Spock then created a black hole to consume the supernova before it destroyed other planets, and he and Nero ended up being pulled into the black hole. The timeline from which Spock and Nero originate is the original timeline, the prime timeline, in which TOS, TNG, etc. is set. Nero was the first to emerge from the black hole, in the year 2233, and his actions in retaliation for the destruction of Romulus in the prime timeline are what create the alternate reality. These are indisputable facts from the movie and cannot be changed. I'm sorry if you don't like the idea that the prime Romulus was destroyed, but the fact is, it was. If you can't handle it, you can always take comfort in the fact that it's just a movie. But we cannot allow you to continue adding incorrect articles. I hope you can understand this. --From Andoria with Love 01:07, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Talk Pages In case you're unaware of it is the link that explains how talk pages work. — Morder 22:00, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I'm done with trying to help you. Good luck in editing other sites since you don't seem to follow procedures here. — Morder 22:17, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Archive don't delete. Create user talk:Preator/archive and paste what you are removing there instead and we will quit reverting you. --Alan 22:47, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Do you actually try reading this page, and the comments left here? The instructions here are not difficult. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:48, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Comments Preator, I've been on Wikis for a long time and I can say that talk pages are not meant for insulting comments. We're trying to help you use Memory Alpha.- JustPhil 14:40, 21 May 2009 (UTC)